Harry and the Chocolate Frog Factory
by Princess Cobra
Summary: Harry loves chocolate frogs. What if he finds a certain card. Read to find out! If you read this REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a very poor boy.

His dad worked at a muggle factory and only got paid in muggle money.

Harry longed for chocolate frogs.

All he got to eat was Cabbage, Cabbage, and more Cabbage.

When Mr. Willy Wonka; the most famous of all wizard candy makers came out with a contest to visit his factory Harry was so excited.

In the contest you had to find the four founders cards and Prof Dippet's card to win.

Harry really wanted to win and his birthday was a week away.

Tune into the next chapter...


	2. The Shocking News

After three days Harry learned that you had to be a heir to find a card.

Harry knew he wasn't a hair so he had no chance.

**One day later**

" Harry wake up " called his dad.

Harry turned to his dad.

" Why did you have to wake me up at 5 in the morning " asked Harry in a annoying tone.

" The first card has been found " said his dad.

" WHAT THE " shouted Harry.

Harry fainted.


	3. Dudley Dursley

**Three hours later**

****Harry turned on the TV.

**On the TV**

****" Dudley Dursley " said a reporter.

" Yep, that's right " mumbled Dudley stuffing his face into a chocolate frog.

" Who's heir are you " asked the reporter.

" Hodric Hufflepuff " said Dudley.

" Oh so your a coward then are you " said the reporter.

" AM NOT " yelled Dudley.

" Oh sorry " said the reporter.

**Off the TV**

****Harry wondered how great it would be to have a golden card.

There was one thing questioning Harry though.

How could Dudley be a heir if he is a muggle.

Harry's mom knew something though he didn't.

That he was the last heir of Godric Gryffindor.

He would find that out soon enough.

If only they had one golden galleon.

Stay tune to find out...


	4. The Strange second heir

**At Parkson Mansion**

****" DADDY I WANT A GOLDEN CARD " yelled Pansy.

" Sweetie why don't you open a chocolate frog pack " suggested her dad.

She did what her dad suggested.

Inside the pack was a Salzar Slytherin card.

Reporters quickly came in.

" Pansy Parkson " asked the reporter.

" Yes strange man I have never met before " said Pansy.

All the other reporters knew she was lying because that reporter was really...

VOLDEMORT

" Who's heir are you " he asked.

" Salzar Slytherin " said Pansy.

" Interesting " he said with a smirk.

" What are you smirking at " asked Pansy.

" Nothing nothing just follow me dear " he said.

" NO " yelled Pansy.

" What did you say " he said boiling with anger.

" I'll never go anywhere with a stranger " she said.

Pansy started running.

But little did she know she was running towards Harry's house.


	5. Pansy and Harry

**At Harry's house**

****There was a loud knock on the door.

" Come in " said Harry.

Pansy came rushing in.

" You have to hide me help " she said franticly.

There was another loud knock on the door.

" He's here we have to run " said Pansy.

Voldemort came barging in.

" Harry you have to touch Pansy's hand " yelled his mom.

He quickly grabed her hand.

Some type of red and green shield went around the house.

Voldemort couldn't get into the house.

" I like you " said Pansy.

" Me too " said Harry.

" Have you got a golden card yet " asked Pansy.

" No " said Harry.

" Well come on you have to be Godric Gryffindor's heir " said Pansy.

" No way " said Harry.

" Come on how else could you get that red shield up " said Pansy.

" Well, I don't have any money " said Harry.

" Well I will buy them come on " said Pansy.

Harry and Pansy rushed to the chocolate frog store.


	6. The Third Heir

**At the chocolate frog store**

****" Excuse me sir " said Harry.

" Yes " asked the owner.

" Do you have any chocolate frogs left " asked Harry.

" No everyone is trying to find the cards " said the owner.

" But I can give you the _Daily Prophet "_ said the owner.

" Thank you " said Harry reading the paper.

" Hey Harry look at the paper " said Pansy.

" Third ticket found " read Harry.

**On the paper**

****_The Third Ticket found today_

_The Third ticket found by Miss Hermione Granger_

__**At Hermione House**

****Hermione was chewing gum.

" This gum that I have been chewing is a record " said Hermione.

" I've been chewing on it for three months solid " said Hermione.

" I've had by share of records too, mostly baton " said Miss Granger.

" Mr. Wonka says one kid will get a grand prize better than all the rest " said Hermione.

" Well I don't care who these other four kids are, that kid is going to be me " said Hermione.

" Tell them why Hermione " said Miss Granger.

" Because I'm a winner " said Hermione.

" One question Hermione, who's heir are you " asked a reporter.

" Rebeca Ravenclaw " said Hermione.

**Off the paper**

****Harry didn't read any more.

He crumbled up the paper and threw it away.

He wondered if would ever find a golden card.


	7. The Fourth Heir

" Harry I think I should head back to my place " said Pansy.

" Okay bye " said Harry.

" Bye " said Pansy.

Just as Pansy walked out the door Harry's dad came rushing in.

" FAMILY I HAVE BIG NEWS " yelled Harry's dad.

" Let me guess did Voldemort return or did you finnaly get a new pair of pants " asked Harry.

" Neither " said Harry's dad.

" But a new pair of paints would be nice " mumbled Harry's dad.

" Okay then what is it " asked Harry.

" The fourth card has been found " said Harry's dad.

Harry took the newspaper out of his dad's hand.

**On the newspaper**

_The Fourth Card Found Today_

_Card Found by Mr. Ronald Weasley_

**At Ron's house**

" Weather pattern perfect " said Ron playing video games.

" A lot of the times I don't know what he is saying " said Mr. Weasley.

" Kids these days with the muggle items called television and video games " said Mr. Weasley.

" Well in the end I only had to have one chocolate frog " said Ron.

" And how did it taste " asked a reporter.

" I don't I hate chocolate frogs " said Ron.

**Harry's house**

****" WELL IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR GOING TO A CHOCOLATE FROG FACTORY YOU LITTLE B..." yelled Harry's dad.

Harry's mom covered Harry's eares.

Harry could see his dad yelling bad words.

He stoped and Harry's mom uncovered his ears.

" Harry I think you should go to bed " said his dad.

" Ok " said Harry.

Harry went straight to bed.

But he had a nightmare that Pansy forgot about him.

But his life would change all the next day...


End file.
